1. Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to a method and apparatus to decorate articles. In particular, the embodiment relates to a method and apparatus to decorate guitars and other musical instruments.
2. Background Information
The ability to apply decorations to guitars may offer a number of potential advantages. One advantage is that the decorations may enhance the appeal and level of personalization of the guitar. A musician or collector may select a guitar with a logo, design, or color photograph that suits her individual preferences. The decoration may thereby increase interest in the guitar and stimulate purchases and playing of guitars.
Various techniques, such as inlays, silkscreen, pre-printed sticker or decal application, and airbrush painting, have been used to apply decorations to guitars. However, there are drawbacks with each of these techniques. Airbrushing tends to be limited by the skill of the airbrush artist and tends to be costly and time-consuming. Stickers and decals are generally difficult to apply and tend to cause defects in the manufacturing process when clear coatings are applied on top of the sticker or decal. Further, continuous contact with the playing surface, as well as continued handling, may tend to alter or remove inks or pigments printed direction on the surface of the guitar, for example by silkscreen.